


Yes, My Love, Yes

by mywildrose223



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugging, Johnlock - Freeform, Leaving, Sherlock is sad, Songfic, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywildrose223/pseuds/mywildrose223
Summary: John has been called back to war. Sherlock doesn't want his boyfriend to leave. Songfic based on the song Cruel War by Peter, Paul, and Mary.





	Yes, My Love, Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short Johnlock fic that I wrote in between classes. I had the idea while listening to the song, thinking it was perfect for a Sherlock and John story. Please leave comments and let me know what you think, this is my first Sherlock fanfic so I'd love to hear what you think! Thanks for reading!

_The cruel war is raging, Johnny has to fight_

“John, don’t go-”

“Sherlock, you know I have to. It’s my duty. I’m a soldier, it’s what I do.”

John was going back to war. Each of them had avoided having this argument, not wanting to ruin the precious time they had left together. Now with their final moments together before John left, Sherlock couldn’t keep his feelings locked away.

_I want to be with him from morning to night_

_I want to be with him, it grieves my heart so_

“Please, John. Please. Don’t leave me. I need you.” Sherlock pleaded. He had once told The Woman that he never begs, and here he was, imporing John not to abandon him.

“Sherlock. I have to go. There’s a car waiting for me. It’s time for me to go,” John replied, grabbing his bag from the floor.

“John… Please don’t go… Don’t leave me.”

John sighs and turns away from the door, setting his bag down once again. “I’m not leaving you, love. At least not forever. I’ll be back… We’ll write, we’ll still be together…” He cups Sherlock’s face with his hands, running a finger along a sharp, pale cheekbone. “I’ll still love you no matter what,” he says, looking into his boyfriend’s eyes.

_Won’t you let me go with you_

_No, my love, no_

“Please, John…” Sherlock murmurs, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. “I can’t bear the thought of being separated from you… Not knowing if you’re safe, not being able to protect you…”

_Tomorrow is Sunday, Monday is the day_

_That your captain will call you and you must obey_

_Your captain will call you it grieves my heart so_

“Darling, we knew this day was coming. I got the letter months ago… They need people to serve. Especially doctors. I can save lives,” John tells him, softly. He’s still looking into Sherlock’s eyes. He can see the pain in those beautiful eyes. He doesn’t want to go either, but he has to.

“You can save lives here,” Sherlock argues. _Here with me_ his mind adds.

_Won’t you let me go with you_

_No, my love, no_

“I could go with you,” Sherlock whispers. “I could fight alongside you.”

John’s eyes widen. “No, Sherlock. No. You can’t do that. I need you to be here, safe. Or as safe as you can be considering you chase criminals for a living,” John chuckles.

Sherlock pushes John’s hands away from his face. “So you’re the only one who’s allowed to risk their life?” He retorts, backing away and wrapping his arms around himself to hold himself together. “Do you think I can’t handle it?” he demands.

_I’ll tie back my hair, men’s clothing I’ll put on,_

_I’ll pass as your comrade as we march along._

_I’ll pass as your comrade, no one will ever know._

“That’s not it at all, Sherlock. I know you can handle it. Of course I know you can handle it. You spent two years dismantling Moriarty’s network, remember? You can handle it, but I can’t stand the thought of you getting hurt.”

“Then you know exactly how I feel and yet you’re leaving anyway,” Sherlock replies, not looking John in the eyes, trying not to cry even though his heart is breaking.

_Won’t you let me go with you_

_No, my love, no_

“Sherlock, I’ll be back. I promise!” John goes to Sherlock and holds him, despite his boyfriend’s protests. “I love you so much, darling. This is just something I have to do. I _need_ to go. I can’t just stay here when I know I can help. The guilt will devour me otherwise...”

_Oh Johnny, oh Johnny, I fear you are unkind_

_I love you far_ better _than all of mankind_

 _I love you far better than words can_ e’re _express_

“I love you too, John,” Sherlock whispers, his face buried in John’s neck.

_Won’t you let me go with you_

“We’ll write and call, love. It’ll be okay…” John tells him, rubbing circles on his back.

“No it won’t. You still won’t be here.”

“Maybe not, but it is what it is, love.”

Sherlock sighs and holds John tighter. “Come back to me, John. Promise you’ll come back.”

_Yes, my love, yes._

“Of course, love. I’ll come back, I promise. Besides, even death can’t keep us apart.”

“As past experience proves,” Sherlock jokes.

John smiles and pulls away, cupping his love’s face. “Nothing can keep us apart, William Sherlock Scott Holmes. Absolutely nothing.”

Sherlock gives him a small smile. “Promise?”

_Yes, my love, yes._


End file.
